101013nullartlaloc
08:38 -- greatTenochtitlan GT began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 20:38 -- 08:38 GT: Yo 08:41 AG: oh hey. sorry, I was watering my garden 08:42 GT: How'x the goodx? I juxt ran outta my xhit 08:42 GT: :( I'm xo bored now 08:44 AG: your 'shit'? man I guess I shoulda realized you had me growing illicit substances 08:44 AG: but yeah they're almost ready bro I am not a miracle worker 08:44 AG: you know this shit would go a lot faster if you just let me use fertilizer right? 08:44 AG: it's mostly non-toxic 08:45 GT: "Moxtly" 08:45 AG: hey a little poison never killed anyone 08:45 GT: Yea, lixten to that xentence again 08:46 AG: ehehe 08:46 AG: idk they'll still be a little too young tomorrow but if you're that desperate I could probably send you a couple of plants tomorrow 08:46 GT: There were many a cheiftain who were axxaxinated with poxion from the eluxive POIXON DART CROAKBEAXT 08:47 AG: hey don't give me any ideas 08:47 GT: I alwayx gotta be on my toex, know what I mean 08:47 AG: anyway maybe balish will let me borrow a drone you can get it in no time 08:48 GT: Hm, he let'x you borrow dronex? 08:48 GT: Hey, I could take xome of thoxe, I'm kinda running low on labor. 08:49 GT: Thoxe xlave-powered gold minex are pitifully inefficient 08:49 AG: /=_=\ no but he might if I asked. I doubt he'd extend you the same courtesy, do you guys even talk ffs 08:49 GT: Nah 08:49 GT: Don't know the guy 08:49 AG: also just an idea, if the empress started using drones for those mines don't you think you'd outlive your usefulness? 08:50 GT: Well, I give her the gold ax tribute anywayx 08:50 GT: Xo doex it really matter? 08:51 AG: yeah but if she can just use drones she wouldn't have to let you play at royalty anymore /=_=\ 08:51 AG: I mean hey you do you bro 08:52 AG: speaking of you doing yo 08:52 AG: u 08:52 AG: how's your hornless honey 08:52 GT: Great 08:52 GT: Me and her are practically one perxon 08:52 AG: one second I have to puke for some reason 08:53 AG: okay back 08:53 GT: Although, a particularly fat perxon. I triangulated her planet with my xtar chartx, and xhex 400,000 light xweepx away :( 08:53 AG: well that doesn't seem hopeless at all then 08:53 GT: Xo it'x gonna kinda be hard to xee her in perxon, holy fuck 08:54 AG: at least she can't smell you from all the way over there 08:54 GT: What the hell ix wrong with my xmell 08:54 AG: lol 08:54 GT: I xmell like xpicex 08:54 GT: Girlx love that 08:54 GT: That'x why there'x literally a deoderant named TROLLED XPICE 08:55 GT: I rext my caxe 08:55 AG: well damn I just got told 08:55 GT: Yea, you did haha, but it'x all cool 08:56 AG: /=_=\ 08:56 GT: BTW Null, xhe xaid xomething about her xide having xome kind of xtrategy in the game? 08:56 AG: oh? just some kind? 08:56 AG: I suppose your other half didn't deem fit to share it with you? 08:57 GT: And we don't. I don't want to have to carry the whole team, xo we xhould kinda think-pan xtorm xomething 08:57 GT: AND NO 08:57 GT: Xhe xharex everything with me 08:57 GT: Xhe juxt can't xtab her friendx in the back telling me, ix all 08:57 AG: so she shares everything except this then 08:57 AG: gotcha 08:58 GT: Jeaaaloux 08:58 AG: kkkkkkkkk 08:59 AG: ugh slothmom is making a racket 08:59 AG: she's kinda mad I slept for like a day and a half 08:59 GT: Xerouxly, if you xtabbed your team in the back juxt for your mate, even if that mate ix ME, you dexerve to die 08:59 GT: And ixn't that what xhe doex 08:59 AG: I'll try to talk strategy later, okay? 08:59 AG: wow I will totally try not to puke again picturing that 08:59 AG: try to catch you in a couple of hours, bye 08:59 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 20:59 -- Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.